Hearts Unchained
by Mattimus
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, and actually, my first attempt at this genre of writing. As a result of this it may suck. I apologize if it does, but give it a read anyway, I would highly appreciate constructive feedback! I may make more of this in the future depending on how well this goes. Contains Kagata (Or Konami if that's your thing.) Enjoy!


**Hearts Unchained, a Kagata Fanfiction**

The train came squealing to a stop at the small station, a sharp hissing sound cut into the air as the doors of the train slid open. Crowds of people came walking out the doors, among them was Konata, on her way to the last day of school before the weekend. As she walked down the street, she came to the place where she normally met up with Tsukasa and Kagami, however, they were not there. Konata was actually early, and completely ready at that. Normally, this would be impossible for her, but today was a very special day. Konata had recently been coming to terms with something that had been affecting her life for a long time now, you see, Konata was in love with her best friend Kagami. Konata had felt this way for about a year now. Ever since about a year ago, she developed a real appreciation for Kagami which ballooned into a severe love, but being the person she was, she was too shy to do anything. Lately, however, thoughts of Kagami had been flooding her head. It was all she could think about day or night, she hadn't played a proper game in days because of it, so today, she decided, it was finally time she was finally going to do something about it. She wasn't exactly sure what yet, but one thing was for sure, she wanted to look good around Kagami today. Konata stood around for a good 10 minutes before Kagami and Tsukasa showed up. She walked over to them and greeted them like normal, but she knew right away she was in for a rough day. Just the sight of her lavender haired crush put her stomach in knots. Playing it cool wasn't going to be easy. Halfway to school, and Konata had to let something slip, or she was going to die,

"Your hair looks really nice today Kagami." she said.

"Oh, uh thanks Konata", Kagami replied, "Surprising coming from you, you're not usually the one to dish out compliments to me."

"People change I guess.", Konata replied with a small smile.

The rest of the walk was in silence. Konata could feel herself blushing, she was too nervous to try and make any other conversation, Kagami was the same way it seemed, nothing to say. Poor Tsukasa, stuck in the middle of these two suddenly awkward teens, trying and failing to start conversation. It was almost a relief to Konata when they reached school, and branched off to their different classes, but at the same time it pained her. She really wanted to be with Kagami, but she was just having too much trouble making communication.

Konata walked into class, went straight to her desk and sat down, staring straight ahead, she knew she would not be able to concentrate at all today, not with all this going on. '_How am I gonna make it through today if I can't even carry one conversation with her?' _ Konata thought, '_I just need more time to think, that's all." _ she reassured herself. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice Tsukasa approach.

"Hey Kona-chan, are you alright?", she asked.

"Huh? Oh, hey Tsukasa, yeah I'm just fine, why do you ask?", Konata said, knowing exactly why Tsukasa was asking.

"Well, it's just, you seemed a bit quiet on the walk over today, like you were upset with Kagami or something.", Tsukasa said back innocently.

"No, not at all! Kagami and I are fine, don't worry! I'm just a bit tired today, I guess that's what I get for waking up early for once.", Konata said bluntly.

"I guess you're right." Tsukasa laughed.

Just like Konata thought, she couldn't pay attention at all during class. '_I have to redeem myself at lunch. I need to keep a conversation up.' _Keep up a conversation, that was her goal. '_Funny, it's usually so easy.', _she thought, '_I guess love just screws everything up.' _ The end of morning classes came faster than Konata was ready for, and it was time for lunch.

Konata began eating her usual lunch of Chocolate Cornet, and her friends slowly trickled in, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and finally Kagami, '_Saving the best for last huh?'_ Konata said in her head. She nibbled at the top of her cornet as she and her friends shared discussion. Her stomach was still in knots due to the presence of her crush, but she was able to keep a steady conversation going, probably because of all her other friends being there too. However, things soon took a turn for the worse, Miyuki and Tsukasa both spontaneously had to go to the bathroom, leaving Konata and Kagami across from each other, alone. '_Are you kidding me?! This is like one of those terrible mangas filled with cliches.' , _Konata grumbled inside her mind. She figured she might as well try and talk though.

"So Kagami, hows life?", Konata asked '_Great, couldn't get less original than that Konata." ,_ she added to herself.

"Pretty good, this is my favourite time of year, homework is kept at a reasonable amount and there aren't any exams to worry about.", Kagami said.

She wasn't too sure why, but something about the way Kagami said that made Konata blush like crazy, maybe it was because she sounded so happy, or maybe Konata was just really in love with her, she couldn't tell.

"Not that you have to worry about exams anyway.", Konata replied, "You're so good at studying you can pass anything they throw you at you."

"Again with the compliments Konata, are you sure you're feeling alright? Besides, I'm sure you could study just as well if you put an effort in.", Kagami said.

"Kagami, you know that Otakus are allergic to studying"

"Yeah, sure, whatever keeps you happy I guess.", Kagami replied.

It was 's final lecture of the day. A pair of shimmering green eyes watched the clock with desperation. Konata was so bored, she thought she may go completely insane. There were only 15 minutes left of classes before the end of the week, and the clock seemed to have come to a standstill.

'_Why do animes about school life make it seem like so much fun?_' Konata thought drearily, '_It's such a disgusting lie' _ Normally, Konata would only be this desperate for school to end if it meant getting the newest release of game or manga, but now it was different. 10 minutes left now, Konata, ignoring the ramblings of completely, was planning what exactly she would do after class finished, she had been building up a plan since the end of lunch. '_I want to get her into her tsundere mode, she's so cute when she's like that, it might make it easier on me.' _ Konata had thought many times in the past how she would approach Kagami about this situation, but had never come to any real conclusion. Even now, she had no clear plan of what to do. All day she had been unable to concentrate, this stupid gut knotting that got worse around Kagami, so she had spent the day acting all strange around her friends, just another reason why this needed to happen. '_I can't just go do it in the middle of the school, that would be too weird." _ Konata thought, _'I gotta try and set up some kind of get together…' _ Before Konata could get another word in to herself, the end of day bell rang. _'It always rings just when you don't want it too." _ Konata thought as she stood up. yelled out a final word to the students, but Konata hardly listened to it, she was too eager to see Kagami. Konata rushed out of her her classroom and down the hall. She spotted Kagami at the end of the hall talking with Misao. Konata ran down the hall and once she was within Kagami's reach, jumped on her and wrapped her arms around her.

"IT'S MY KAGAMIIINE!", Konata yelled in a sarcastic tone, squeezing Kagami jokingly, Kagami immediately retaliated,

"Get off of me damn it!" Kagami shouted with clear annoyance in her voice, Konata knew she really never wanted to let go, but, to avoid appearing oblivious to Kagami, she released her grip.

"You know I hate it when you do that!", Kagami yelled, she was blushing, to Konata it only made her seem even more adorable.

"You know you love it", Konata laughed.

"That's what you think", replied Kagami.

"Aww, your tsundere side is showing Kagami!" Konata said with a romantic edge in her voice. "It's so adorable."

"Why do you always have to make everything weird with your stupid Otaku references." Kagami said bluntly.

The rest of the conversation carried on like any other between the two girls. Tsukasa had gone up to Miyuki's right after class and Misao soon lost interest and left, leaving just the two of them. The whole time Konata was struggling to come up with some kind of meet up with Kagami, but to no avail, eventually they had to head their separate ways. Konata was all by herself again, she arrived home and immediately ran into her bedroom and slammed the door closed.

Over at the Hiragi residence, a similar act had just taken place, as Kagami slams her bedroom door, she plops down on her bed and drops her schoolbag to the ground with a loud thud. She hardly notices however, Kagami is lost in thought. Thoughts about what had just happened. Kagami had always known she would end up with a crush on Konata, just not this strong. She had liked Konata since last year, but she was too worried that Konata wasn't Interested, until today that is. '_Why did she hug me like that?_' '_Why did she spend all day complimenting me, calling me adorable even_?' '_Was that all real? Or was it just Konata being a weird otaku?_' "Gah! Too many questions!", Kagami blurted out. Luckily, no one heard her. One thing was certain though, she really loved Konata. Something had to happen, no matter how scared she was.

"Konata, can I come in?", Sojiro knocked at Konata's bedroom door.

"Yeah, okay Dad.", came a muffled response.

Konata watched the door open and her father step in. He walked across the room to Konata's bed and sat down.

"You seem troubled Konata, anything going on?",

Konata figured that if this was going to go anywhere, her Dad would have to know about it.

"Yeah Dad, there is actually."

"What is it Konata", Sojiro responded with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Dad I...I love Kagami, a lot, I hope you won't hate me too much."

"Hate you? Never Konata, I'm so happy my little girl found love, no matter who it is. If you're happy, so am I.", Sojiro smiled at Konata as he pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Thanks Dad" Konata replied, "Today I wanted to plan a get together with her to raise some flags, but I couldn't...wait a minute, teach assigned us homework and I don't have the notes! Bingo!", She jumped up and headed for her phone.

Sorijo smiled. "I'm so proud of you Konata," he said as he headed towards the door, "whatever happens, I'm here for you."

Konata smiled as her Dad left and shut the door, suddenly she heard faint sounds of him cheering down the hall.

"YES, MY CUTE DAUGHTER IS GONNA DATE ANOTHER CUTE GIRL THIS IS PERFECT"

Konata let out a small laugh. "Oh Dad," she said to herself, "so perverted and still the best Dad ever."

Kagami was on her bed, in one hand she clutched her cell phone, in the other, the framed picture of her and Konata. She was scared. "I could call her, ask her if she wants help with work…", Kagami said quietly, "No, no, that's not like me, oh what am I gonna do?" Kagami said with great sadness in her voice, a few warm tears streaked her face, if she messed this up, she would lose her best friend. "No, no that's stupid, Konata would never hate me that much." Kagami continued, before she could get any more words out, her cellphone rang, scaring her half to death. After recovering and picking up the phone, her fear turned to joy when she saw it was Konata calling, she answered the phone.

"Hey Kagami, hows it going?", Konata said.

"Good, you?"

"Good. Hey listen, turns out I wasn't quite paying attention in class today, and we got some homework, I was just wondering if I could come by your place for homework help?"

"And by homework help you mean copying my notes right?" Kagami said as casually as she could manage.

"Yeah, essentially" Konata smiled.

Kagami let out a fake sigh "Alright, hey it's the end of the week so why don't you just spend the night too?"

"Yeah, sure Kagami, I'll see you in a bit then, okay?"

"Y-yeah, see you in a bit Konata" Kagami said, her voice trembling.

"Alright see-" Konata was cut off as Kagami abruptly hung up.

Kagami threw her phone onto her bed, she had to get ready, this could possibly be the most important night of her life, so she had to play it perfectly. She scrambled to get dressed, a simple white shirt with a black miniskirt. Enough to make her look good, but casual enough so that Konata would not think she was dressing up for the occasion. Once that was done, she just sat back down on her bed, alone with her thoughts of what could happen tonight. Her thoughts were interrupted by a banging on her front door. Konata was here, it was time.

'_It's time.' _Konata thought as she knocked on Kagami's front door. '_This is where it all goes down.' _Konata knew that this night would either make or break her relationship with Kagami. Everything had to be perfect.

The door opened, and Konata was immediately flooded with a feeling of love, Kagami looked amazing. "Hey Kagami." Konata tried to say casually.

"Hey Konata.", Kagami replied.

"You look great", they both said at the exact same time.

Kagami blushed, "Thanks.", they both said again.

"Well," Kagami started, her face still beet red, "I guess we should get on that homework."

"Yeah", her friend agreed.

The two girls went up to Kagami's room and started on their homework. The first hour or so passed like any other get together between the two. They made small talk about school and their work. Eventually though, the feelings welling up inside the two of them became too strong, Konata knew this is when she would have to act. However, just as she was about to speak up, there was a quick knock at the door.

"Come in." Kagami said.

The door creaked open and in walked Tsukasa.

"Hey sis, hey Konachan, you guys doing homework?"

"Yup" Kagami replied to her sister. "I thought you were out at Miyukis?"

"Oh, I was, I just came back, I completely forgot we had homework.", Tsukasa said with an innocent grin. "I told Miyuki I would catch up with her later, I was hoping I could work with you two for a while." she added.

"Sure Tsukasa!" Kagami said enthusiastically, "come sit with us."

'_Aah! Tsukasa! You had to pick right then to come in, I was just about to tell her!' _Konata was going wild inside her head, she could hardly believe her bad luck. '_Now I'm just gonna have to wait even longer!_'

'_Tsukasa you are the queen of bad timing!', _Kagami was equally upset, '_I was just about to bring it up, that close, and you come in!' _

"So", Tsukasa began, "Why did you guys decide to sit up here all alone?"

"We thought it would be easier to concentrate on the work."said her twin.

"It was so quiet, you two usually talk up a storm, are you guys sure you're okay?"

"We're fine", the two lovers replied in perfect harmony with each other.

"If you say so I guess."

Tsukasa stayed with Konata and Kagami for roughly half an hour. Not too long but it was excruciating for the two lovers, feelings about to burst, and they can't let them out because of Tsukasa, she continued to pry at their strange behavior, but she got the same "It's fine" response every time. However, they eventually persuaded her to take a break, and Tsukasa left them alone.

'_Kagami and Konachan have been acting strange all day, and now they kick me out?' _Tsukasa thought on her way out, '_I really hope everything is okay, I'll have to talk to Kagami later.'_

Konata watched as Tsukasa stepped out and shut the door, and listened for her footsteps disappearing down the hallway. She was not going to waste any more time, no more holding it back, it was time to act.

"H-hey, Kagami" she began nervously.

"What is it?" Kagami replied.

Konata moved closer to Kagami so that she was directly in front of her.

"There's, there's something I have to tell you Kagami. Something important."

"There's something I have to say too Konata." Kagami replied softly.

A wave of fear hit Konata. '_Oh no, was I too obvious? Is she about to drop the bomb that she doesn't like me back?" _she quickly decided she would let Kagami talk first_ 'If she's going to tell me she isn't interested" _The the nervous otaku thought,_ 'then I'd rather have it happen before I embarrass myself by admitting my my feelings. '_

"Okay, you first." Konata said.

Kagami took a deep breath, looked her blue haired friend in the eyes and said with a flood of emotions,

"Konata look I... I love you! I've wanted to tell you for so long but I could just never find the courage to, I-"

Before Kagami could finish, Konata leaned forward, wrapped her arms around Kagami, tilted her head, and pulled Kagami into a kiss. It must have only lasted a minute or so, but to the two teens it seemed like forever. Tears of relief and love began to streak down Kagami's face as she melted into her blue haired lovers warm embrace. The two kept their lips tightly pressed, and their tongues interlocked in a dance of love and affection. Konata was in heaven, she was kissing Kagami, the girl she had loved so much for so long. They then slowly pulled their mouths apart, a thin string of saliva still connecting the two.

"Kagami," Konata spoke softly, "I love you too."

"I think you made that pretty obvious Konata." They both shared a soft laugh.

"How long?" asked Kagami, still hugging Konata tightly,

"Since our second year at school together." Konata replied as she ran her hands through Kagami's hair, "You just looked so pretty all the time and you were such a good person, I fell in love." Konata continued, "I know it sounds real sappy but that's the truth, what about you?"

"Same time" Kagami said "I always pretended to hate your otaku gamer stuff, but seriously, I thought it was adorable." Kagami smiled at Konata, "I don't want this moment ever to end Konata, kiss me again."

"What if your parents come by though, or Tsukasa?" Konata quietly replied.

"Oh who cares if they see, I love you, that's all that matters right now.", and with that the girls pulled into another passionate kiss. For the rest of the evening, the girls just sat there with each other, cuddling, kissing, and talking about their love, it was like floodgates had opened and released years worth of pent up love.

"Let's hear the whole story." the Otaku whispered, "How did you come to love me so much."

Kagami nuzzled her head into her girlfriend's shoulder, becoming blanketed in her soft blue hair. "Well, after I had known you for about a year, I guess I stopped seeing you as just a strange gamer obsessed with manga and copying my notes, and saw that you were pretty much everything I loved in a person." She swooned.

"That's sweet." Konata replied as they plunged into another session of kissing.

"You know," the Otaku spoke softly after finishing the kiss, "I was so worried about tonight, I thought you were going to reject me and I'd lose you forever." Konata tried to avoid it, for the sake of not being overly sappy, but it just wasn't enough, she found herself tearing up.

"Me too." Her twin-tailed partner replied, "Just before you got here, all I could think of is somehow losing you." she was tearing up too now, "But now I know you'll never leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Konata sincerely replied.

The girls remained silent for a while after this, just hugging each other tightly, being silently thankful for the others presence, eventually they managed to break their embrace and stand up. "Wow, it's already 1 am." Kagami said as she looked up at her clock." "I need to be well rested for tomorrow, so we should probably go to bed." Kagami broke her embrace to Konata and headed to the bathroom to change for the night. Konata did the same, all the time thinking about just how awesome this night had been.

"I levelled up" she said to herself. "I have the girl I love more than anything. What a great night."

Kagami returned to her room, shut the door, and turned the lights off. She climbed into bed, "Konata, come sleep with me."

"Woah there Kagami, sleep with you? I don't think we're ready for that yet." Konata said with a sly grin.

"Not like that you pervert!" Kagami snapped back, "Just come lay with me."

"Oh alright" Konata said in a humorous tone, "I'll sleep with you Kagami."

Konata jumped into bed and lay closely to Kagami facing her, "Where's my goodnight kiss?" asked Konata.

"Right here." Kagami responded with a quick smooch on Konata's forehead.

"I love you." Konata said sleepily,

"Love you too." Kagami responded, and the two fell asleep with their arms around each other.

Kagami was the first to wake up the next morning, she looked over to see Konata, still sound asleep. She was really adorable when she was asleep, her mouth was in that little cat smile that Kagami loved so much. Without giving it a second thought, she brought her head down and kissed the sleeping Konata heavily on the lips. Konata's eyes opened and were immediately greeted with her girlfriend's soft, lavender eyes returning her gaze. Kagami pulled herself away, "Morning, sleepyhead" she said.

Konata let out a tired groan. "Morning."

The two dressed, and sat on Kagami's bed, talking and cuddling for a while, until Konata suddenly noticed the time.

"Crap, 12:30 already, I promised my Dad I'd spend some father daughter time with him today ,I better head home." Konata said.

"I never want you to leave, Konata." Kagami said warmly,

"Neither do I, Kagami, but you know you'll see me again very soon."

"Yup, we're gonna have to explain this to Yuki-chan and Tsukasa ya know, we can't hide this."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Kagami" Konata said, grabbing her books, she laughed. "Look Kagami, we hardly did any work."

"What does it matter?" Kagami replied, "Something much better happened." she said with a smile, "I have you now and that's a better feeling than school will ever give me."

"You got that right." Konata said, as she headed out towards the front door. "Bye Kagami, I love you."

Kagami followed Konata out and gave her one last kiss. "Love you too, see ya."

"Yeah see ya." Konata said as she headed out onto the street. The whole way home, all Konata could think about was how she now had the best girlfriend in the world, and how much happier she was. She rushed off the train towards her house, eager to tell her Dad all about her amazing night. Meanwhile, back the the Hiragi residence, Kagami sits with a big smile on her face. She has just made her dream come true, she has Konata, and she will forever. Thoughts of her new girlfriend flood her mind as she desperately tries to concentrate on finishing that homework.

**To be Continued maybe**


End file.
